The Glen
by Aria Breuer
Summary: On his thirty-fourth birthday, Bilbo Baggins and Gerda Boffin encounter a winged horse, a group of elves, and a memory as old as time. On Frodo's thirty-fourth birthday, he encounters a ghost that looks just like him, telling him about a chest carrying the greatest secret of all. A secret that Bilbo and Gerda treasure most in all the world. Happy Hobbit Day, 2018!
1. One-Shot: Bilbo & Gerda

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

*.*.*

 **One-Shot:**

 **Bilbo & Gerda**

In all honesty, Bilbo Baggins hadn't expected quite the turnout for his thirty-fourth birthday party. His mother Belladonna worked so hard on the food. Bilbo was proud of her, as was his father Bungo, who gladly kissed his wife on the cheek.

Bungo smiled, approaching Bilbo, and saying in kind words, "Relax Bilbo. Your mother and I have decided you're of marrying age."

"But I don't want to marry!" Bilbo said, hastily.

"Oh, you'll love it!" Bungo said, patting him on the shoulders. "This year, we've got a lass all set up for you. Our dear Gerda Boffin!"

"Gerda? Isn't she the one fascinated by those spring stories and nature tales?" Bilbo asked, curiously. He might be interested in those tales, but he hadn't imagined his life to be any different.

"Oh, look! Here she is now!" Belladonna said, greeting a fair lass with light brown curly hair and dazzling sapphire eyes. Bilbo gulped, stunned by Gerda's greyish-blue dress and her keen sense of the wonder. Oh my! What was Bilbo going to do?

"Um… um… hi. I'm Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo said, greeting Gerda.

"You have an amazing house. Bag End must be a treat," Gerda said, enthralled.

"Yes, well, we like to keep it neat and tidy," Bilbo said, trying to compose himself.

"Hmm…" Gerda nodded, taking his hand. "Come. I want to show you something." She led Bilbo outside Bag End, heading for the edge of the forest. Bilbo was confused. Where were they traveling to?

"Why would you take me here?" Bilbo asked, stunned the moment a grey horse with black wings approached them. "Is it friendly?"

"You have to mean it. Be gentle. It's all right," Gerda said, introducing Bilbo to the winged horse. "We might not have another moment like this. So, let's make it count!"

"What?" Bilbo asked, confused, watching the winged horse flee into the forest. He raised his eyebrows, asking Gerda, out of amusement, "What else do you have to show me?"

"Come on. We should head back," Gerda said, taking his hand again.

"No! No. Let's explore these woods," Bilbo said, leading her into the forest.

~o~

By the time Bilbo and Gerda reached the glen, they were astonished by all the creatures lurking about the area. The whole sight was amusing and enthralling. In the corner, there was a group of elves wandering through the woods, all dressed in white robes.

Bilbo gulped, wondering how such a sight could be more impressive. He looked up as one elf, with dark hair, approached them and placed his hands against Bilbo and Gerda's forehead.

"Now, you'll remember this moment, always," the dark-haired elf said, nodding to them.

"What's going on?" Bilbo asked, as the dark-haired elf walked away. "It doesn't seem like this will last forever."

"True, but you two are more than welcome to stay for as long as you wish," the dark-haired elf said, smiling. "Why don't you sit down? This won't take long."

"I don't really know what's happening. I was told by the winged horse to come here," Gerda said, taking a seat on a log next to Bilbo. "Bilbo's parents think we're meant to be together. I have this feeling Bilbo will be needed elsewhere. I won't remember this moment."

"But a moment is all we have," Bilbo said, amazed by Gerda but sad that they would be parted soon.

Gerda looked at Bilbo in understanding. "Bilbo, by the time we leave these woods, everything will change. You won't remember everything that transpired here, but if you do, remember me like this, for a moment is all we'll need." She kissed him on the cheek, allowing Bilbo to see a bright light and then nothing, except blissfulness and hope for the future.

~o~

Bilbo and Gerda returned to Bilbo's birthday party in high spirits. Bilbo faintly remembered what transpired in the forest. He wouldn't forget, even when he reached Rivendell years later and told Lord Elrond what he had experienced there. For now, all he could think about was Gerda and how she made him the happiest hobbit alive.

He sighed, wondering how his nephew, Frodo Baggins, was faring on their birthday.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Gerda Boffin can be found in the Appendices of J.R.R. Tolkien's book trilogy, _The Lord of the Rings_.


	2. One-Shot: Frodo's Ghost

This is the last chapter for this two-shot story.

*.*.*

 **One-Shot:**

 **Frodo's Ghost**

Frodo sat in his bedroom, observing the chest that stored his clothes and his books. He couldn't believe it! He was turning thirty-four. All the girls wanted to be with him. He still had his fantasies, though. So, why wasn't he happy?

Oh, that's right! His uncle, Bilbo Baggins, who was turning one hundred and twelve this year, was off at Rivendell, spending time with the elves. Frodo couldn't put his finger on it, but somehow, he wondered if Bilbo was having a splendid time there.

"You can see him if you want," a specter interrupted his thoughts. Frodo jumped at the sight of a grey mist creeping up into his bedroom. A ghost came out from the mist, looking at him right in the eyes. No! It wasn't an ordinary ghost! It was him!

"What are you doing here?" Frodo asked, spooked. "Me!"

"I come with a message, should you choose to accept it," Frodo's ghost said, curtly. "There is a chest. You'll find it in the cellar, the hobbit hole close to the Party Tree."

"What? That cellar's not been used by anyone. Bilbo ensured it would stay that way!" Frodo said, sweat beading down his face.

"Go down there and see if you can find that chest!" Frodo's ghost told him. "If you haven't found it, by the time your birthday party starts, you may very well miss something. Go. You'll find it in the mystery room, where Bag End connects to it." Frodo's ghost disappeared, leaving Frodo alone and confused.

The cellar? Oh great!

~o~

Frodo made his way into the cellar, determined to unlock the mystery room. He didn't plan on being scared! All the ghouls and disgusting smells were down here. Bilbo ensured it was a spooky cellar meant to frighten little hobbit children. Any sensible hobbit would know that!

So, why was he scared? Oh, wait. He cowered at the sight of the ghouls trying to wrap their cold arms around him. His nerves trembled, forcing him onto the floor in fright.

"Bilbo wasn't kidding when he said this cellar was scary," Frodo said, doing his best to gather his wits.

He stood up, journeying to the mystery room beyond one of the round doors. Good, it was empty and bright in this room! He closed the door, taking off towards a more peaceful setting. Yes! There was an assortment of chests, but only one caught his attention. It was a silver chest with silver hearts dangling from the chest's brown leather straps. He opened the chest, finding a letter inside. He unfolded it, reading the letter to himself:

 _My Dear Gerda Bolger,_

 _I know times have changed and you are married. I just wanted you to know that I have gone on my first adventure and I am loving it!_

 _Oh, I do wish you would come with me to Rivendell! There are lots to explore, lots to see and do! Remember the time we met the elves and the winged horse, as well as the glen? Oh, it was so long ago! I wish you could come and live in Rivendell with me! I'd love to see your charming smile in Elrond's Last Homely House._

 _Yours Always,_

 _Bilbo Baggins_

"Bilbo met Gerda Bolger?" Frodo asked, remembering a hobbitess named Gerda, the one Bilbo talked so often about. "Oh, Filibert would be so pleased to read this letter!" He closed the chest, heading out of the mystery room and back inside Bag End's warm, cozy estate.

~o~

Frodo had a wonderful party, loved by his closest relatives and friends. In time, he ran into Filibert Bolger and his mother Gerda, who made it to the party just in time!

"Gerda," Frodo sat next to her, taking out Bilbo's letter and showing it to her, "you and Bilbo were close. Can you tell me what happened the day you both went into the glen?"

Gerda smiled. "Not much can be said about it! We met the elves and the winged horse! I was young and he was young! It was so long ago!"

"I'd love to hear it," Frodo said, intrigued.

"Well, it was arranged by Bilbo's parents. It didn't last long, though." She referred to Bilbo courting her that day, many years ago. "The next thing we knew, Bilbo took me to the most wonderful glen. The elves were kind to us. We spent many hours there until it was time to head back to Bilbo's birthday party." She sighed, enamored by the memory, "I'll never forget it. I only wished that moment would happen again."

"I wish that, too," Frodo said, remembering Bilbo.

"Don't lose hope, young Frodo. You'll meet elves someday, just like I did. Just like Bilbo is doing now," Gerda said with a smile.

"Do you really think so?" Frodo said, not knowing if these words were true.

"Oh, I have faith you will," Gerda said, taking the letter from him. "Thank you. This is the best gift I could have received."

"You're welcome," Frodo said with a warm smile, leaving her to tend to his other guests.

~o~

In time, Frodo met the elves and was reunited with Bilbo. As it happened, Frodo was followed by a winged horse, even as he reached the Grey Havens with Bilbo, who now looked his age.

They met the winged horse only once, but since that time, since the winged horse fled to the Undying Lands, Frodo and Bilbo knew there was hope in Middle-earth, even as they boarded the elven boat, heading for Valinor.

It was the best gift they could have received. And they would treasure it always.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Bilbo's cellar, the one that connects Bag End and the Party Tree, comes from the Standing Stones' video game, "The Lord of the Rings Online".


End file.
